poopefandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Cookie Guy's
FNACG = "I loved the production of Cookie Guy's 1. Something about it I just found to be a bit better than the other 4 games." - NotQuentin (PBE) Five Nights at Cookie Guy's is an point-and-click survival horror video game created by NotQuentin. It is a remix of the original Five Night's at Freddy's Scratch remake by ParsecGames. The goal is for the player to try to survive the night at The Food Restaurant while avoiding getting caught and killed by the animatronic characters, and tracking their movements via the restaurant's security cameras. On June 2, 2015, the second game was released onto Scratch. On July 26, 2015, the third game was released onto Scratch. Summary You are the new nightguard at the food restaurant! The animatronics here have a few glitches that allow them to wander around at night. As such, we at the food restaurant figured this could be dangerous, so we hired a Night guard to help with this problem. Unfortunately, that Night Guard is you. Gameplay The player sits in an office and monitors security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the animatronic mascots. The player has a limited amount of power to view camera feeds, light hallways, and close the doors on either side of them. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the animatronics off using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a Game Over. To advance to the next night, the player must survive from 12:00 AM until 6:00 AM (8 minutes and 37 seconds in real-time). The four animatronics that the player must avoid are the titular Cookie Guy and his three friends: Star Guy the Star, Miranda the glass of milk, and Mindy the Ice-Cream Cone. There is an additional animatronic known as Oatmeal Raisin Cookie, who only appears when the player experiences a paranoid hallucination. Updates v1.0 Version 1.0 ''' was an update for the game that was released on when the game first came out. The update proceded to change all the sprites to fit the game's theme. v2.0 '''Version 2.0 was another update to the game. It implemented Oatmeal Raisin Cookie. v2.1 Version 2.1 was the third update to the game. It changed Mindy's appearance. v2.2 Version 2.2 was the fourth major update. *Added Phone Guy. *Changed Pirate Cove to Cone Cove. *Added Star's and Mindy's jumpscare. *Added cheat mode. v2.3 Version 2.3 was the fifth update to the game. *Added Miranda's jumpscare. *Minor bug fixes *Nerfed door disability: Doors and lights stay in their current position after the player reaches 5% power. *Improved office poster. v2.4 Version 2.4 was the sixth update to FNaCG. *Fixed Star Guy's appearance while Backstage. *Added Mindy on pogo stick. *Pogo-ing bugfixes. *Deleted unnessesary sprites due to loading problems. *Added Mindy's singing. |-|FNACG 2 = FNaCG 2 is the "Prequel-Sequel" to FNaCG. Taking place in 1989, it is chronologically the first game in the series. The game features the original Cookie Co. band members (cookie, star, Miranda, Mindy, O.R.C.) along with the improved "Dessert models" (Sugar Cookie, shooting star, Milk Jug, and Soft Serve), a birthday cake, and a beach ball. '''Description ---- Welcome to the brand new Food Restaurant! The animatronics from the previous location were brought to this location, but after a failed retrofit, they were scrapped and tucked away in "The Bakery", in favor of the dessert models, along with a birthday cake and a beach ball. However, due to malfunctioning tech, they try to stuff you into a Cookie Guy Suit. Can you survive? - Slightly edited version of the description in NotQuentin's profile. ' Strategies ' ---- 1) Preheat the oven until warm. 2) Close monitor and flip up mask. This step must be done every time you exit the monitor. 3) Wait until Star, Shooting Star, Cookie Guy, Miranda, or O.R.C. leave. 4) Check the left vent light. If you see someone, wait. 5) Check the hall while panning to the right. If you see Mindy, flash 2-7 times depending on her A.I. 6) Check the right vent light. If you see someone or saw someone in the left vent, put the mask on and listen for the audio cue of them leaving. 7) Pull up monitor and repeat. ' Trivia ' ---- *The birthday cake in this game is the same one we play as in Game Over. *There are several differences between this game and FNaF 2, the game which it was based off. Perhaps most mysterious is the fact that The Orange lady doesn't seem to actually kill the Crying Kid in Take Cake to The Children. |-|FNACG 3 = Five Nights at Cookie Guy's is the third installment in the Five Nights at Cookie Guy's franchise. It was shared on Scratch on July 26, 2015. It is a sequel to both Five Nights at Cookie Guy's and Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 2. Description After both companies were devastated by the Grease Trap War, you and The Red Generals are left to guard your possessions stolen from past Food Restaurants. However, Food Inc. has sent their last and only remaining animatronic to get you and kill you. It is your job to keep the soon to open restaurant safe for your fellow generals. However, due to the old suits being destroyed by your burgers and spikes, the souls that Birthday Cake put in the suits are coming to get you. Can you survive your shift at General Bakery? Differences *Instead of having a Phantom Cookie Guy, like many would assume, the Phantom Freddy equivalent is Phantom Star Guy. *There are no secret or End-Of-Night minigames. *Jenny only has a single position per camera. Trivia *Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 3 was originally slated for release on August Seventh, a clear reference to the Bite of '87 mentioned in the first game. *NotQuentin was originally going to make Jenny a character called "Black Hole," but later scrapped the idea because he was hard to see. |-|FNACG 4 = Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 4 is the fourth installment in the FNaCG series. It's and indie, point-and-click game made by NotQuentin. The goal is to defense yourself in your own house, while the nightmares animatronics hunt you down and kill you. There is no cameras, but you can use flashlight and close doors. Summary To run to the closet, click the top of it, to go to the doors, click in the middle of the gap from the door, to the wall. •SPACE for light •Click the doors to run to them •SHIFT for closing doors Gameplay The player is in his bedroom and check the doors, the closet, and the bed. The player only had a flashlight, but he can also close doors. The player must check both hallways and the closet then close the doors when nessecary, and flash the light at the bed. Now, the animatronics act different. Nightmare Cookie Guy will appear on the bed and jumpscare you when the miniature versions of him stay on the bed long enough. Nightmare Star Guy slowly come down Left Hall, meanwhile Nightmare Miranda slowly come down Right Hall. Nightmare Mindy rush down either Left Hall or Right Hall, but when she reaches the closet, she will slowly come closer to the player. Oreo replaces all animatronics in Night 5, 4 AM-6 AM of Night 6 and Night 7. Plushbolt had his own minigame, Fun With Plushbolt, where the player must stall him from getting to close and make him land right on the X. Trivia * This was based on Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * NotQuentin once said "To lazy to make Nightmare" in Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 4 Extra. So Oreo also replace him. |-|FNACG 5 = Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 5 is the fifth and final entry in the FNACG series. It is the first to be entirely independently developed and the only game that is still available to play. It was released on Scratch on September 14, 2015. Summary None. Updates Full version Beta 1.0 - Imported Extra sprites and Outer planet AI. Demo *Alpha 2.1 - Fixed bug which mixed up "B" and "C" during HaSwBB *Alpha 2.0 - Decided to make minigames in a separate project. Added Phone Calls. *Alpha 1.1 - Started work on Minigames. *Alpha 1.0 - Added everything |-|Characters = FNACG 1 *Cookie Guy *Miranda *Star Guy *Mindy *Oatmeal Raisin Cookie FNACG 2 *Sugar Cookie *Shooting Star *Milk Jug *Soft Serve *Beach Ball *Birthday Cake *Cookie Guy *Miranda *Star Guy *Mindy *Oatmeal Raisin Cookie FNACG 3 *Jenny *Phantom Star Guy *Phantom Miranda *Phantom Mindy *Phantom BB *Phantom Soft Serve *Phantom Soft Serve FNACG 4 *Nightmare Cookie Guy *Nightmare Miranda *Nightmare Star Guy *Nightmare Mindy *Oreo FNACG 5 *Mercury *Venus *Earth *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Beach Ball Category:Projects